None.
The present invention relates generally to the operation of internal combustion engines, and particularly concerns apparatus and methods for developing a series of sparks within an internal combustion engine combustion chamber during each engine cylinder combustion cycle.
There has long been a need in the United States for an internal combustion engine that functions to xe2x80x9cburnxe2x80x9d fuel more efficiently, to reduce undesirable engine combustion emissions, and to simultaneously increase power output. Spark plug devices which can enhance engine performance by optimally accommodating a wide range of engine loads and speeds are needed to increase engine efficiency. Spark plug devices which can accommodate different fuels such as ethanol, methanol, nitrous oxide, hydrogen, gasoline and propane within an internal combustion engine without being changed are needed because modern internal combustion engines are designed to operate on a variety of fuel types. Many different forms of conventional spark plug devices for causing ignition of fuel in the cylinder of an internal combustion engine are known. However, none of the known spark plug devices accomplish engine combustion ignition in a manner that meets the foregoing stated needs. Also, known spark plug devices can not optimally accommodate wide ranges of engine loads and speeds and can not accommodate many different types of fuels.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for causing ignition of fuel in the fuel-burning chamber of an internal combustion engine in a manner that produces highly efficient fuel xe2x80x9cburningxe2x80x9d.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for causing ignition of fuel in the fuel-burning chamber of an internal combustion engine that effects a reduction of undesirable combustion product emissions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for causing ignition of fuel in the fuel-burning chamber of an internal combustion engine that is accomplished with improved engine power output.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spark plug device which optimally can accommodate a wide range of engine loads and speeds.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a spark plug device which optimally can accommodate different fuels.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during consideration of the detailed descriptions, drawings, and claims which follow.
The ignition system of the present invention involves the forming of multiple ignition sparks within the fuel-burning chamber of an internal combustion engine during each cylinder combustion cycle through electrical current flow through a plurality of electrodes functioning in series and forming at least two sparking gaps where the initial and last electrode in the electrode series respectively function as system anode and cathode (ground) electrodes.